


Curiosity -jearmin-

by ho_neytwat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jean is an ass, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, armin is just pure ??, eren is a lil' shit, my bestfriend hates you and forbids us to talk but fuck him au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_neytwat/pseuds/ho_neytwat
Summary: Armin finds himself sitting outside with the biggest douche in the world. At least, that's how Eren describes Jean.despite it being like 5:00 am, i felt like writing even tho i type loudly and my mom is asleep on my bednot to mention i'm like balls deep in fanfiction prompts trying to think of something for thisi'm not good with summaries :)but to try and sum this up it's that i got a small urge to write Jearmin since it's my OTP.





	Curiosity -jearmin-

Armin stood on the sidewalk with his slim fingers curled around his three books filled with the vast lands of foreign countries. They were rather thick and easily weighed him down, but he didn't mind it much in all honesty. As long as he could walk with them, he was completely fine even if they did make his arms ache and shoulders sag. He was currently waiting for one of his friends to walk him home after another long day of school, but that friend, Eren, was in the midst of being scolded by a teacher. Eren had swore that he didn't do anything wrong, but Armin didn't believe him.

He cast a glance at the bench settled on the edge of the sidewalk, he finally decided to rest him and his arms. Armin sat two of the books on the other side of him and sat the other in his lap to open it up to the page he had marked with his bookmark. This page described the towns of Germany, Berlin being his favourite because of the absolutely beautiful buildings and intriguing history surrounding the capital. His ocean blue eyes thoroughly trailing along the black print and pictures. He was interrupted by an angered grunt and a sudden applied weight to the bench. The bench was old and the wood placed for seating was slowly starting to rot away, therefore, it usually dipped when weight was applied. Armin lifted his head, thinking that Eren was probably done being scolded by Mr. Ackerman, but was caught off guard by the sight of a taller boy sitting there. He look absolutely frustrated and pissed. Armin recognized him as Jean Kirstein or as Eren liked to call him 'Horseface'. He could see why the boy was called 'Horseface' for his long and squared face.

Armin continued to stare the boy, enjoying his facial features. His hair looked to be a shade of brown, perhaps sandy, and he bore an undercut coloured chestnut. Armin flinched immediately as the boy turned and stared at him with a scowl, his eyes were a pale brown that almost looked golden. Truly a pleasant sight to look at. "You're staring." He finally spoke, that scowl still remaining on his face. Armin halted before hissing an apology, "Shit, sorry. You looked frustrated, that's all." He folded his arms across his lap, not minding the fact that his book was still wide open. "Frustrated is something you can call it I guess." He snorted before taking his eyes off Armin and focusing them on the road ahead that was filled with brightly coloured cars.

Armin forcefully pulled his own eyes off the boy and returned to scanning through his book. Eren was taking a long time, but Armin knew how 'wordy' Mr. Ackerman could be. He would even slip some curses in, but no one seemed to mind that. The few times Armin had been scolded for not paying attention and dwelling in his daydreams of being in some European country and earned a lengthy talk after class. Mr. Ackerman had seemed genuinely surprised to catch the eager-to-learn boy daydreaming and simply told him to focus on his work in plenty of countless words. Armin shifted on the bench, just so he could cross his legs.

Jean flashed him a small glance and questioned, "You're that kid who always hangs out with Eren, right?" Armin, not exactly paying attention, just murmured, "Mhm." He was more focused on the history behind Berlin and grew infatuated with the 1930s section of it. Jean rolled his shoulders, "Never really took notice of you." Armin didn't know if he should take that as an insult or not. He simply nodded in response earning a confused look from Jean. "What's your name?" He finally questioned pulling himself closer to the blonde, he seemed much more calm now. Armin glanced up from his book, taking notice of the way Jean approached the situation. He seemed slightly tensed by the position of his shoulders, but when it came to his face, his features were relaxed and his eyes were clouded with curiosity.

"Armin Arlert." He said.

"Jean Kirstein."

"I know." Armin returned earning a raised brow. "You're that kid who always starts fights with Eren and hangs out with Marco, Connie, and Sasha." He fitted his bookmark back into the large book and closed it, sitting it onto the pile. "What are you even doing out here?" Jean asked with gritted teeth. "Waiting for Eren." "Of course." Jean grumbled before leaning back against the bench. His honey orbs were focused on the sky. "Don't you have an art protect or so you should be working on?" Armin finally questioned, reminding himself of how Marco had went on and on about this particular art project. "It's not due until three weeks from now." "You don't take things seriously, do you?" Jean shrugged, "I guess not." "You're like Eren." That made Jean turned and wrinkle his nose at Armin and squint as if he had something that offended him.

Well, he did say something that offended him. "I am not like that shitty brat." He snarled in response, defensively crossing his arms across his chest. "So you say." Armin murmured earning another glare from Jean that almost made Armin laugh. "I'd be offended too if I was compared to Eren." Armin returned with a smile. Jean lifted a brow, but soon just rolled his eyes. "He is rather impulsive, but so are you in a way that is much more entertaining than Eren." Armin frowned, "When Eren is impulsive I find it worrisome because he usually ends up either getting his ass kicked by the person he's going against or by Mikasa." Jean snorted in response, that proved to Armin that he was paying attention. He continued, "You're far different, when you're impulsive it's rather entertaining until it clashes with Eren, then it becomes worrisome." Jean was staring at the large school building in the distance, "I don't see how someone like you could hang out with Mikasa and Eren."

Armin blinked, raising both brows, "Pardon?"

Jean huffed and stared flailing his hands slightly, "You know, you're way too sweet to hang out with such a troublesome pair. Mikasa's got that scary appearance considering her wardrobe is all black and Eren," he broke off to roll his eyes, "Eren's just a lil' shit." Armin laughed, "You explaining situations is humourous, too!" Jean paused, taking on that once again offended look. He grumbled, looking slightly flustered. "Dammit, that laugh is just too cute." He paused before his eyes grew wide and jaws parted. It was obvious that he hadn't meant to say that.

Jean turned and looked at him with a horrified expression, he wheezed, "I didn't mean to say that, oh shit." He was starting to panic causing Armin to smile and reach out to touch his shoulder, "Well, in return to that comment, when you panic it's actually kinda cute." Jean was lost for words. Armin started to speak once more until a certain someone exclaimed in question, "What the hell is going on?" Armin turned to take notice of Eren standing there looking angered at the fact that Armin was actually talking to Jean.

Armin gathered his books and rose to his feet, a small smile gracing his lips as he stared at Jean before being dragged away. Jean was fuming at the fact that Eren had interrupted him and Armin. Armin's ears were currently being fueled with Eren rambling about Jean and how much of a dick he was, but Armin found himself disagreeing. Jean Kirstein looked like an ass and even was an ass at sometimes, but if the cards were played right he was absolutely adorable. At least, that's what Armin thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if it's shit, but i'm tired and can't sleep  
> :')  
> i used armin's name wayyyy too much at the end, but oh well.  
> this story to me is like waking up to see i've drunk texted someone :)))


End file.
